


Intoxication

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: You went out drinking with Usopp and Zoro, but the level of intoxication you reached lead to a slip up on information you didn't want to be known just yet.
Relationships: Usopp (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Intoxication

Usopp X Reader

___

Plotting the downfall of a yonko was a pretty exhausting process, and a ballsy one at that. Hiding, gathering information, and attempting to organize a large group to take back the land was both mentally and physically taxing, as well as risky as hell. Currently all you had to do was wait for the rest of the crew to show up to start on the real dirty work, which meant you could finally take a break and relax a little in the calm before the storm. 

Of course you would be spending your well deserved break at a bar, letting loose with Zoro and Usopp and the chance to just shoot the shit for once without worry. It was just you three tonight, as everyone else was tired or busy. That wouldn’t stop you from having a good time though.

“Oi Zoro, why are you drinking so slow tonight, eh? That’s pretty weak for someone like you to only be on your second bottle of sake.” You commented, already well into your third bottle yourself. 

“Is that a challenge?” Zoro questioned, raising a brow at you. 

“Oh boy, here we go.” Usopp groaned, knowing exactly where this was about to go.

“It is indeed, bitch.” You answered with a smug grin, gulping down the last of your third bottle. 

“You’re on.” Zoro said, gesturing to one of the staff members for more bottles to come your way. 

“Well shit, I guess I can drink to that.” Usopp chuckled, finishing his first bottle as the competitive atmosphere thickened. 

Five more bottles came to your table; two for you and three for Zoro, who had now suddenly picked up the pace with his drinking. The two of you began downing your bottles like today was your last day on earth, Usopp casually going at his own drink and watching the madness unfold. Bottle after bottle, you and Zoro eventually became even, sitting with five empties before each of you and an induced speech impediment to follow. Both of you were unable to even sit straight in your seats, which made Usopp look like a sober child of innocence despite the three bottles he had slowly worked his way through. 

“Ha ha are you really gonna tap out after only five bottles?” Bitch.” You slurred, shoving him from across the table, which made him wobble off into Usopp briefly. 

“_______ don't push his buttons or he’s gonna kill you!” Usopp snorted, quite drunk himself as he poorly righted Zoro back into a sitting position.

“Call me a bitch again and I’ll make you r-regret it.” Zoro hiccuped, glaring at you. 

“What are you gonna do, biiiitch?” You spat, sticking your tongue out at him for emphasis.

“I’m gonna tell Usopp that you’re in love with him.” He stated simply. 

Everything in the next moment happened so incredibly fast if anyone was watching, they would’ve missed whatever happened in between. Usopp choked and then spat out his current drink at the moment while you screamed loud enough to break glass and hurled one of your empty bottles at Zoro’s head. He didged it and cackled, the volume of your table still surprisingly not surpassing the volume of the rest of the establishment, thus not causing attention to be drawn to you. Thank god for that at least. 

“AM I WRONG THOUGH?!” Zoro hollered, quite pleased with himself. 

You were absolutely fuming, face completely red from more than just the booze now. You were unable to deny what he said due to how intoxicated you were, and you glared angrily at him while Usopp sat dumbfounded, cheeks tinted a vibrant pink.

“Drink by your DAMN self then!” You yelled, slamming change down on the table and storming off and out of the bar.

“_______, w-wait!” Usopp called out after you, but you had already gone. 

You stumbled through the streets back to your temporary home, feeling a mix of anger and embarrassment take you over. Luckily your place wasn’t too far from where you had chosen to drink, and you aggressively slid your door open and closed before throwing yourself onto a futon to sit and wallow in embarrassment. You were a very emotional drunk, so you were quite overwhelmed now that you had a moment alone. 

“I’m gonna destroy that shit head when I get the chance.” You growled to yourself, sipping for a glass of nearby water that you had left out from beforehand. 

Shortly after you had sat down, your front door slid open and Usopp stepped inside. You felt shame immediately, and all your anger melted away back into embarrassment as you shriveled up on your futon.

“_______, are you alright?” Usopp asked, coming over to the futon and sitting down next to you.

“... No. I’d like Zoro to eat shit.” You said quietly., a slight slur still in your voice.

“So… Was that the truth then?”

Still in a whirlpool of emotions, you nodded slowly. “Y-you’re not gonna hate me now, are you? I-I know I’m not as pretty as a geisha b-but please don’t hate me.” You stammered, swaying to the side while you sat and tipped over.

Usopp caught you before you hit your head on the floor and righted you next to him, supporting you with his shoulder. “_______, I could never hate you.”

“A-are you sure?” You asked.

“Of course. If what you say is true, then I have to let you know that I love you as well.” He admitted to you. 

“R-really?”

“Yes. The circumstances could’ve been nicer but… I do. Don’t let him ruin that.” He said softly.

You honestly had no words left. All you could do was hug him, thankful that Zoro’s outburst hadn’t ruined anything between you two. Usopp happily embraced you in return, gently rubbing your back to soothe your drunken tears.

“Hey _______, can I kiss you?” He asked quietly. 

You paused and looked up at him for a moment, contemplating as to if this was just some drunken fever dream of yours. Everything felt so real though, so there’s no way it could be. 

“Please.” 

You pushed yourself up and lifted your head from his chest as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to yours. You felt a wave of relief wash over you, free of any emotional restrictions. Despite being intoxicated, your dream had just come true right when you thought it was all over. Feelings of warmth and comfort filled you, and when you parted, you looked up at him with dreamy eyes and a thankful smile.

Before you could say anything to him though, your front door slid open again, this time with Franky in the doorway and a smashed Zoro struggling to stand up behind him. 

“Hey what the hell happened between you and Zoro-” Franky started, silencing himself after he saw you in Usopp’s arms. 

“Called it.” Zoro slurred, immediately passing out and face planting into the dirt behind Franky.

“You know what, nevermind. I’ll take care of him.” He said with a sign, excusing himself and dragging Zoro away. 

“Well… He’s being dealt with. I wish I could’ve told you I loved you myself, but I guess this is okay because you don’t hate me.” You mumbled. 

“Again, I could never hate you _______. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever had the chance of being friends with, and I’m honoured to be loved by you. Never change _______, I love you just the way you are.” He told you, hugging you close once more. 

“Thank you, Usopp.” You sighed, finally letting the remaining level of intoxication take you down into a deep sleep, resting right in his arms.


End file.
